


Rule Are Meant To Be Broken

by RoanOaks



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad at, Help, M/M, Rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: Peter and Wade have a set of rules. Under no exception are they to be broken.Unfortunately, it's either break the rules or end the relationship, because it's not going anywhere anymore.In which trama is addressed and there's lots of tears.





	Rule Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc kill me now
> 
> This is pure self indulgence.

Wheno they started the relationship, the rules were simple.

 _No secrets._ Pretty straight forward, they've both had their pasts and secrets were just an honest no-go.

 _Do not, under any circumstances, bring weapons into the bedroom._ It was something they both were uncomfortable with. They didn't like the idea of a means to harm sitting so close to where they slept.

 _Slime, gooey substances, and anything similar is strictly prohibited._ Peter refused to explain, but Wade had a good idea about what it was about.

 _No showers. Strictly claw baths with shower heads or only baths._ Wade despised closed spaces, and small corner showers made his skin crawl.

 _Under no circumstances do either bring up each others past, or talk about them._ Both agreed.

There were plenty of other rules. Don't do this, don't move this. It helped them stay in a stable relationship. It helped them build one, helped them understand they were both respected.

The problem was, neither could avoid some of the rules anymore. Something happened, Peter won't sleep. He'll wake up screaming. He doesn't leave the showers for hours. He rarely leaves the bedroom. Once or twice every year he cries uncontrollably.

Wade can't stay in a room for to long otherwise the walls close in. He can't sit still. He never stops talking. His brain matter is getting harder to clean off the walls. He kills people.

It's clashing, and because of the rules they can't do anything about. They don't want to do anything about it.

It's tearing them apart.

Peter wakes up screaming, again. Wade's up in a second. Peter's scream isn't wordless.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry! Don't hurt them! Please! _It hurts_!" He flies away from Wade's hands. Curls up in a corner, sobbing.

And suddenly Wade decides rules are most definitely made to be broken. "What happened?"

"That's-"

"I broke a rule, I don't care, baby boy."

Peter looks like he wants to fight that, but instead he sniffs and wipes his eyes. "Doc Oc.He kidnapped some children once and he let them go in exchange for me."

"What about last night?"

"Venom. Carnage. Skip. Harry. My body isn't my own, someone's doing things I don't want to it." Peter's answers are short and clipped.

And it goes on like that. "What about the other one?"

"Gwen. Ben. Their dead. It's my fault."

And it keeps going on. And more rules are broken.

_Don't bring up Ben._

_Under no circumstances, do either bring up each other's past._

_Do not pry for answers._

_If one says they don't want to talk about it, stop._

_Do not comfort the other when crying if they say not to._

_If one experiences a night terror or nightmare, comfort for only five minutes and then go to sleep._

Each rule snapped. Peter starts to cry in ernest, pouring his heart out.

They decide the next day rules are stupid, and that they shouldn't have set ones anymore.

It's a week later when Wade blows his brains out that Peter decides that rules are stupid and they need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop
> 
> Comment


End file.
